


Storm

by elandhop



Series: Stay [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, adoption rocks, nicole plays airplane, there's a big storm and their kid is scared, there's only a tiny bit of angst, wayhaught in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: "CoCo coming back?” Ariel looked up at Waverly inquisitively.She sat up against the headboard of the tiny bed, and her little girl climbed onto her lap."Nicole will always come home to us, no matter what. I promise.”Or,The power goes out in Purgatory during a storm, and Waverly and Nicole learn more about their little girl's past.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [from_the_depths_of_my_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_depths_of_my_heart/gifts).



> This part of the story is dedicated to from_the_depths_of_my_heart who suggested that Nicole play "Airplane" with Ariel. 
> 
> While this story is part of a "series" you do not need to read the other stories to enjoy this one. All you need to know is that Waverly and Nicole have started to foster a little girl named Ariel. 
> 
> This story does get a little "Sexy in the shower" if you will, but nothing too explicit, so I think it still warrants a T rating! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. 
> 
> As always, thank you for all of your lovely comments and kudos on the previous stories. I smile so big while reading them. If anyone has any prompts for this series, feel free to leave a comment, or message me on Tumblr!
> 
> P.S. I planted two special clues in here that hint to where I want to take the story in the future. Can you guess?

**Storm**

_Prompt from: from_the_depths_of_my_heart_

It was like them to sneak off, but it wasn’t like them to sneak off in front of their five-year-old.

 

In the week since Ariel had been in her new foster home, Nicole _missed_ Waverly. In the five out of seven nights the little girl had been on the homestead so far, she’d crawled into bed with them at odd hours of the night.

 

She felt extremely selfish for _missing_ Waverly when she was right there next to her in bed, but it didn’t help that Ariel refused to fall asleep unless they were both laying next to her.

 

The bedtime routine proved difficult when Nicole had a long night on shift, down at the station, but luckily, clever as ever Waverly had come up with a genius solution.

 

She’d been trying to get Ariel to fall asleep for an hour, but the little girl wouldn’t blink, even with endless stories, backrubs, and cuddles.

 

“You’re not even sleepy a _little_ bit?”

 

Waverly glanced over at her niece, who was sleeping soundly. She looked down at the pile of books on Ariel’s bedside table. _Sleepy Time With Aurora_ hadn’t done the trick, nor _Bath Time With Ariel._

 

Ariel shook her head, wrapped her little legs around Waverly’s torso, and arms around her neck.

 

“Not sleepy, Wavy.” Waverly could see big blue eyes drooping closed, and rubbed Ariel’s freckle covered cheeks with her knuckles.

 

She sighed and pressed a kiss to Ariel’s temple.

 

“You’re my little monkey tonight. You’re going to turn into a night owl like your Auntie Wy…hey, why don’t we call your CoCo and say goodnight?”

 

The remark earned a smile from Ariel, and Waverly grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She smiled when her lock screen popped up, boasting a picture of the three of them. In the photo, Waverly and Nicole were crouched down on either side of a smiling Ariel, kissing her on the cheek.

 

“CoCo coming back?” Ariel looked up at Waverly inquisitively.

 

 She sat up against the headboard of the bed, and her little girl climbed onto her lap.

 

“Nicole will _always_ come home to us, no matter what. I promise.” Waverly typed in her password, tapped on her FaceTime app, and the phone started to ring.

 

Nicole’s face filled the screen, and Ariel all but jumped out of Waverly’s lap.

 

“Woah, there cuddle princess!” Nicole’s face brightened as she answered her phone and she saw her kid and girlfriend. A call from her girls was all that she needed.

 

Ariel grabbed the phone from Waverly’s hands and brought it close to her face.

 

“Look Wavy! CoCo here. My CoCo here!”

 

Waverly grinned and spoke loudly so Nicole could hear her on the other end.

 

“Be careful, Haught Stuff. She might give you vertigo. My poor baby.”  

 

The connection crackled, but Waverly could hear Nicole’s laugh, although she was all the way down at the station.

 

“I like your hair, Princess. Did Waverly do it for you?”

 

Ariel nodded, and let out a yawn. Waverly had done her hair into a pixie bun that could give Tinkerbell some competition. 

 

“I think it’s bedtime for a certain princess.” Down at the station, Nicole rubbed her eyes and yawned as she saw her cute as a button girlfriend in the background.

 

Waverly feigned surprise.

 

“Oh, it _is,_ isn’t it CoCo? I think it’s time that Ariel closes her eyes and says good-”

 

That’s all it took. Ariel blew kisses at her CoCo through the screen and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s neck. She’d passed out in five minutes.

 

That’s when it hit Waverly. Ariel likes it when they’re together best because she’s still afraid they’ll leave her. In the mind of a little girl who’s been through too much, Nicole left her forever when she went into work in the morning. Top of Form

 

* * *

 

It’s four o’clock on Sunday afternoon, and it’s time to put their plan into action.Wynonna is sprawled out on the couch with a kid on either side of her.

 

Much to her chagrin, Peppa Pig is gracing the screen, and the kids are engrossed.

 

Alright, its _sort of_ adorable when Ariel puts her head on one shoulder, and Alice puts her head on the other. Wynonna pulls out her phone, sticks out her tongue, and sends a selfie to Doc, who is working at Shorty’s.

 

She really doesn’t know why she’s so good to her baby girl, (other than her being one of her two favorite people in the entire world) or why she agreed to _keep the kids downstairs._ It’s raining pretty hard, and there’s nothing else she could be doing, _(except Doc, if he wasn’t at work)._

Doc replies a few minutes later with:

 

YELLOW HEART. FLAME. YELLOW HEART. PUT A YELLOW HEART.

 

Maybe she’ll have to make a similar _keep the kids occupied_ deal with Waverly and Nicole when Doc gets home from work.

 

Upstairs, Nicole turns on the shower which doubles as a bath, and lifts Waverly onto the bathroom counter, shoving the phones that have been placed there to the side.

 

“You” (she kisses Waverly on the forehead)

 

“Really” (she kisses Waverly’s nose)

 

“ _wannadothisintheshower?”_ She can barely get the words out as Waverly kisses her lips and moves her hands to the hem of Nicole’s sweater. Waverly moans into her mouth, and Nicole blushes. She loves that she can make Waverly feel this way. Short legs are wrapped around tall ones, and Waverly does everything in her power to lift Nicole’s shirt over her head.

 

* * *

 

They’re in the shower, and after a bit of fun, they decide to fill up the tub and have a bubble bath. Waverly sits in between Nicole’s legs, leans back, and presses a kiss to her girlfriend’s neck.

 

“Thanks, Nicole. You know how to make me feel special.”

 

Nicole blushes and kisses Waverly’s shoulder.

 

“Uh-uh. Thank you. You’re extraordinary, Waverly.”

 

“As much as I love you in uniform, I love you out of it more, _Sheriff_ Haught.”

 

Waverly pulls her knees up to her chest, and Nicole wraps her long arms around them, pulling Waverly closer. Just one of the many reasons why Waverly loves Nicole is because she makes her feel safe.

 

“She loves you already, Nicole. I can tell.”

 

“She loves you too, Wavy, as do I.”

 

Waverly makes a face, dips her hands underwater, and gives Nicole a bubble beard.

 

“It's only cute when she says it, CoCo.”

 

Nicole tries to wipe the bubbles off her face until Waverly kisses them away.

 

“Love you too, sweetie pie.” Waverly turns around to wraps her legs around Nicole’s torso and starts to kiss her.

 

Suddenly, everything goes black.

 

_“Shit. The power’s out.”_

Nicole helps Waverly out of the tub, and they quickly dry off and dress with the aid of flashlights on their phones. 

 

* * *

 

Downstairs, the girls don’t notice anything is wrong until Peppa leaves the screen in the middle of a sentence.

 

Wynonna knows what’s coming next. Alice throws her arms around her neck, and lets out a surprised scream, but Ariel is nowhere to be seen in Wynonna’s pitch black line of sight.  

 

“You think Wyatt Earp would have installed some windows, or a screen door, huh Alice?”

 

Alice shrugs but remembers her mom can’t see her in the dark. She knows she’s safe wrapped in her Mom’s arms. Wynonna isn’t afraid of anything.

 

“Who’s Wyatt?”

 

Wynonna fumbles for her phone, and turns on the flashlight.

 

“Mini Haught?”

 

No response. _She couldn’t have gone too far,_ Wynonna thinks. Waverly and Nicole come fumbling down the stairs, flashlights also turned on. Wynonna covers Alice’s ears although she knows her daughter can’t see anything anyway. 

 

“ _Please_ tell me you have clothes on. Please tell me my baby sister isn’t handcuffed to you, Haught.”

 

Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand, as they move toward the sound of  Wynonna’s voice.

 

“Where is she?”

 

Waverly shines her flashlight around the living room.

 

“Ariel? Ariel? CoCo and Wavy are here. Can you tell us where you are, please?”

 

All Waverly gets in return is concern from Nicole and Wynonna as the three adults run around the room, looking for Ariel.

Nicole darts into the kitchen, Waverly, Wynonna, and Alice behind her.

 

“Her walker isn’t here. It was right by the table when we went upstairs. She had to have gone-”

“Everyone _shut up!”_ Wynonna shushes Waverly and Nicole and points her flashlight toward the pantry.

 

The door to the pantry closet is open a crack, and a chubby little leg sticks out.

 

Nicole rushes over, opens the door, and sees frightened and bloodshot blue eyes staring up into her brown ones.

 

Ariel’s walker has tipped over, and landed on her legs, trapping her under it. She’s screaming now, and both Waverly and Wynonna help Nicole pull the piece of medical equipment off of their little girl.

 

“I’m about to _sue_ whatever _fucking_ person designed this walker. _”_ Nicole tries to push the walker away gently, but it skids across the kitchen floor, startling Ariel.

 

Waverly gasps and leans down to examine Ariel with her flashlight. Her legs are red from the indentation of the walker, but everything else looks okay.

 

“I’m about to sue whoever put her in this thing, knowing it could fall on her” Waverly’s eyes narrow, as she leans down to scoop Ariel up in her arms.

 

“Baby, I’m sure they didn’t _know._ ”

 

“You want to bet it wasn’t her M-O-T-H-”

 

Ariel resists Waverly’s touch, turning her hands into fists, and fat tears fall down her cheeks, illuminating her freckles. She tucks her knees to her chest and starts to rock back and forth.

 

“ _You why the power went out, Ariel. You and your baby brother the reason why I can’t pay the ec-tric bill. You kids take all my money.”_

Waverly’s mouth goes dry, and she stumbles backward. Nicole wraps her arms around her torso to steady her.

 

“I think she's having a flashback.”

 

Nicole and Waverly crouch down and wrap their arms around Ariel. Although she fights them away at first, she eventually stops shaking, and the only sound in the room is her little whimpers.

 

_“I think I want to kick her m-a-m-a’s ass, baby girl.”_

 

Wynonna hugs Alice closer and places a kiss on her cheek. The little girl hops down from Wynonna’s arms and runs over to join her aunts in comforting Ariel.

                                

“Ari, it’s Waverly. Can you hear my voice? I’m right next to you, sweet pea.”

 

“Wavy?” Ariel reaches out, and Waverly lets Ariel climb onto her lap.

 

“There you go, Princess. Your CoCo is here too. Shhhhhh.”

 

“Co.”

 

Ariel continues to whimper as her hands tangle into Waverly’s hair. Nicole crawls closer to her girls and pulls them into a hug.

 

“ _Nothing_ is your fault, Ariel. You didn’t cause the power to go out. It was the rain and thunder outside.”

 

Waverly rocks Ariel back and forth in her arms.

 

“You didn’t do a single thing wrong, baby.”

 

“Thunder _scary._ ” Ariel sniffles and looks straight into Waverly’s moon eyes.

 

“The power will come back on as soon as the storm’s over, baby girl. Don’t you worry.”

 

Waverly smiles up at Wynonna and winks at her. Wynonna blinks back. Her baby girl has a baby girl of her own.

 

“Thunder isn’t anything to be worried about. You know what thunder is?”

 

Ariel shakes her head, and Wynonna sits across from her.

 

“Right now, up in Heaven, so many people are bowling, that every time they get a strike, we hear it down here on Earth as thunder.”

 

“Not a joke?”

 

Wynonna reaches out to grab Waverly’s hand and squeeze it. She remembers telling her sister the same story. Maybe just maybe, it’s true.

 

“No. I wouldn’t lie to you, kiddo. Tell her Alice, is it true?”

 

“Yeah!” Alice pipes up. “And if they get a spare it’s double thunder!”

 

Nicole laughs. As many times as they’ve walked in on each other in _compromising_ positions, Wynonna Earp is a great friend, and Nicole’s glad they’re family. Soon, she hopes, it’ll be official.

 

“Come on. Let’s watch the storm from the porch. It’ll be lighter out there than it is in here.”

 

Nicole helps Waverly off the floor and balances Ariel on one hip. Alice and Wynonna follow the trio outside onto the porch.

 

* * *

 

“See? It’s just rain that caused the power to go out. It’ll come back on soon.” Ariel shakes her head.

 

“No play in the rain. You get clothes yuck -yuck- yucky and I have to wash them.”

 

“Ariel, who told you that?” Nicole brushes a strand of hair away from the little girl’s mouth.

 

“Mom.”

 

Waverly steps forward and places an arm around Nicole.

 

“Well, _I_ say that playing in the rain is fun. Do you think that would be fun, Ariel?”

 

Nicole hoists Ariel up horizontally across her arms and puts on a deep voice.

 

“Attention, Co-Pilot Waverly. We have a plane that’s ready for takeoff.”

 

Ariel starts to giggle, and Waverly stares at her girlfriend’s strong, beautiful, arms.

 

“But we’ve got another plane ready to take off too!” Waverly gasps as Wynonna places Alice on top of her shoulders and starts to run down the porch steps and around the house.

 

“Get her CoCo! Get her!” As Nicole runs to catch up with Wynonna and Alice, Ariel puts her arms out straight.

 

“I’m Wonder Woman!”

 

Waverly runs after them, yelling for Nicole not to slip and fall on her cute butt.

 

Nicole and Wynonna purposefully bump into each other, albeit getting soaked.

 

Waverly decides to bite the bullet and join their shenanigans.

 

After all, life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass. It’s about dancing in the rain.

 

Maybe taking Ariel in was a risk, and it’s stormy right now, but in her heart, Waverly knows that this too shall pass.

 


End file.
